


sun kissed

by fictionalinfinity



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, F/M, Getting Together, Hot Mess Adrien Agreste, Hot Mess Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Identity Reveal, Kissing, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:34:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25612168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionalinfinity/pseuds/fictionalinfinity
Summary: “What’s on my face?” Marinette demanded in a harsh whisper. Alya gulped before offering Marinette one of the compact mirrors from her bag. Marinette opened it, took one look and-Screamed.There on her face was a deep tan line in the shape of Ladybug’s mask.Shit.-Marinette comes to school with a suspiciously mask-shaped sunburn. Meanwhile, Adrien tries not to panic.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 48
Kudos: 350





	sun kissed

**Author's Note:**

> this was supposed to be a 500 word drabble that got way out of hand. oh well!

Marinette woke up late for school, as she usually did. By the time her alarm managed to catch her attention, there was a total of three minutes left for her to get dressed, eat, and hoof it across the street to school. 

She supposed that at least this time Marinette couldn’t be blamed for oversleeping. There had been an akuma fight yesterday afternoon that had gone on for hours, effectively tiring her out. As soon as she’d landed on her bed, she had crawled under the covers and gone to sleep. 

“Marinette, your face-!” Tikki cried in horror from inside Marinette’s purse as she ran as fast as she could to her school. Thirty seconds left. 

“Not now, Tikki!” Marinette shushed, hoping no one had seen or heard the kwami in the midst of her mad dash. She clipped the purse shut as she slid hastily into the classroom. 

“Morning, Miss Bustier! Sorry I’m late,” Marinette exclaimed breathlessly, throwing herself into her seat. Adrien and Nino turned around to stare at her with slack jaws, while Alya gaped from the seat beside her. 

Marinette frowned at the matching looks of shock and horror on her friends’ faces. “What? What’s wrong?” She whispered. 

Alya’s mouth opened and closed a few times but no words came out. Nino snorted. Adrien just pointed in the general direction of her head.

“Your… your  _ face,” _ Adrien whispered, his voice horrified. 

“Quiet, please,” Miss Bustier paused her lesson for a moment at the sound of their murmuring, resuming when they nodded their heads in apology. 

Marinette turned to Alya, panic climbing it’s way through her throat. Did she look bad? Was there something gross on her, like snot or drool? Were the bags under her eyes so horrifying that Adrien had taken one look at her and decided he would never speak to her again?!

“What’s on my face?” Marinette demanded in a harsh whisper. Alya gulped before offering Marinette one of the compact mirrors from her bag. Marinette opened it, took one look and-

Screamed. 

There on her face was a deep tan line in the shape of Ladybug’s mask. 

_ Shit. _

“Marinette! Do you need to step outside for a moment?” Miss Bustier asked her, tone tense with what seemed to be both annoyance and worry. She looked up at her, expecting an answer. 

“Ah, y-yes please, Miss Bustier. I’m not feeling well all of the sudden!” Marinette decided before dashing out the door. She made a mad dash for the bathroom and once she was sure that she was alone in there, she locked herself in a stall and let Tikki out of her purse. 

“I’m sorry, Marinette! I tried to warn you, but…” Tikki trailed off, smiling sympathetically. 

Marinette sighed. “It’s not your fault, Tikki. I just… what am I going to do?! Everyone saw! Sooner or later someone is going to put together the pieces and realize that it would only make sense that  _ Ladybug _ would have tan lines around her mask. Agh, this is a disaster!” She exclaimed, pulling on the ends of her pigtails. 

“I’m sure you’ll figure out something!” Tikki reassured, hovering in front of her face.

Marinette thought about it for a moment. What would be a reasonable excuse for something like this? Wearing sunglasses while she was out? Bad spray tan? Falling asleep in the tanning bed?

That one! That would work. It would be just believable enough. Everyone knew she didn’t tan well in the sun (pale skin always burned), so she could claim she wanted something more controlled. Plus, who wouldn’t believe that Marinette fell asleep in a tanning bed? It was the perfect excuse!

With that decided, she thanked Tikki, ushered the kwami back into her purse, and returned to class. 

As Marinette re-entered the classroom, the eyes of the students were upon her. Adrien in particular still seemed gobsmacked at the sight of her, and Marinette couldn’t help but cringe. Was this the final straw for him? Had she finally lost his respect and friendship? Of all the things…

Class went about as normal as to be expected, but she knew her friends were holding back. At lunch she would likely be ambushed. When the bell finally rang, Marinette steeled herself. 

“Girl, what the hell happened to you?!” Alya gasped, immediately whirling on her. “That tan looks like…”

Before she could say it, Marinette cut her off. “Ugh, I fell asleep in the tanning bed! Can you believe it?!” She laughed nervously. 

“Are you sure about that, Dudette? Because-!” Nino tried, but Marinette stopped him in his tracks too. 

“I can’t believe those clerks! They’re supposed to wake you up, you know, but they didn’t! Can you believe that?! I really hope you do- I MEAN! I really hope youuuuuuu  _ don’t  _ go there! It’s a terrible establishment, hahahahaha! Yeah….” Marinette trailed off grimacing. “That’s...that’s what happened. I’m a little embarrassed about it, obviously. Can we...not make a big deal of it?”

Alya seemed to take the bait. “Aw, I’m sorry, girl! Botched tanning jobs are the worst. I won’t bring it up again. Although, maybe we can invest in some good concealer in a matching tone to cover it up?”

Marinette nodded frantically. “That would be a huge help. Thank you, thank you, thank you! You’re the best,” she exclaimed, pulling her friend into a hug. 

Adrien cleared his throat, and when Marinette looked back at him, she was surprised to see him awkwardly offering her a glass tube of concealer. 

“You can, uh… you can use mine. I think we match now,” he shrugged shyly. “Take it, please,” Adrien nodded down at it. 

“Shanks, Adrien! Er, I mean, thanks, Adrien!” Marinette smiled, gingerly taking the concealer. Using Alya’s mirror, she began to dab it into her skin. 

Alya snorted in laughter. “What are you doing carrying around concealer to class anyway? I know you’re a model, but I didn’t think you were into makeup.”

Adrien blanched, his eyes going wide in panic. “I, er, needed it this morning? Speaking of, I’m probably going to need to reapply, so could I have that back when you’re done, Marinette?”

“O-oh, of course!” She replied, wide eyed, handing it back to him as soon as she’d used enough. Although she wondered why Adrien’s already perfect face needed concealer, if he wasn’t going to press her about her own reasons, Marinette wasn’t going to ask. 

The day went on as normal after that, with Marinette’s tanning disaster officially covered. However, she couldn’t ignore the way Adrien kept looking at her with wide eyes. She wondered what it meant. 

-

When it was time to meet up for patrol that evening, Marinette made sure to apply a heavy amount of sunscreen to her face. She looked practically ghostly by the time she was swinging to the rooftop of the Notre Dame. Chat Noir took one look at her and promptly burst out laughing. 

“Ohh-ho-ho,” Chat laughed breathlessly, clutching his stomach, “this is  _ great!” _

“Shut up,” Ladybug grumbled, rolling her eyes. The last thing she needed was her furry partner giving her crap for it. “Some stupid tanline almost blew my identity today! I’m not taking any chances,” she defended. 

“It, uh… it did?” Chat Noir squeaked, his voice unusually high-pitched and all traces of laughter vanished into thin air. 

“Ugh, yes!” Ladybug exclaimed, throwing her hands into the air. “I  _ freaked, _ and gave the literal worst excuse known to man.  _ ‘Oh, I am definitely not Ladybug! You see, this suspiciously mask shaped tan line is most certainly from-’” _

“...falling asleep in a tanning bed?” Chat finished for her, grimacing. Ladybug immediately swung her head towards her partner, eyes wide with horror. “Hi, Marinette,” he waved awkwardly. 

“Wha-you- _ how?!” _ Ladybug choked. “You  _ saw _ me today?  _ Shit. _ How close are you to me? No, wait, don’t answer that! Everyone at school saw me, so you still have some deniability. Ugh, I bet you saw me make a fool of myself in front of my crush, didn’t you? I can’t believe I had to ask him for  _ concealer. _ How embarrassing!”

If Ladybug had thought Chat looked anxious earlier, her last comment had thrown him into an absolute tizzy. “You… you… your…  _ crush?! _ You’re telling me the boy you like is  _ Adrien Agreste?” _

“Yes,” Ladybug replied, burying her face in her hands. This was a  _ disaster. _ “I can’t believe I blew my identity to you. If you figured it out, there’s no telling who else did!”

Chat Noir cleared his throat, still reeling from the crush revelation. “I… don’t think anyone else figured it out. The tanning bed excuse was actually pretty plausible for you,” he chuckled softly, glancing up at her from out of the corner of his eye. “I probably would’ve bought it if I hadn’t woken up with the same tan line this morning,” he shrugged guiltily. 

“Y-you too? But, I didn’t see anyone else looking like this today… Yours must not have been as bad as mine, I bet,” Ladybug decided. 

If someone had shared the same mysterious tan line as her at school, she would’ve heard about it. Then, she berated herself for even wondering. It was bad enough that Chat knew already!

“It was- it was  _ worse, _ actually,” Chat Noir snorted. “I just have  _ really _ good makeup artists. I, uh… let you borrow my concealer, actually,” he looked up at her anxiously, waiting for her to piece the clues together. 

Ladybug frowned. “What? No you didn’t. The only person I borrowed concealer from… was…” she trailed off, eyes wide. Chat raised a covered eyebrow expectantly. Suddenly, her brain replaced his masked face with features she’d practically memorized after studying them on her walls. 

“...Adrien?”

Chat-  _ Adrien _ -nodded his head shyly. “‘Guess that cat’s really out of the bag this time around, huh?”

“Holy shit,” Ladybug froze. “Adrien Agreste has been flirting with me this whole time?” She whispered, astonished. 

Chat frowned. “Uh, yes? Is… that a bad thing? ‘Cause it sounded like you might like me too, but if I’m wrong…?”

“No, no!” Ladybug scrambled, frantically waving her hands in front of herself. Chat’s expression fell. “Ah, that came out wrong! I’m such a spaz… Look, Adrien, the truth is… I’m a little bit in love with you, okay?” 

“Only a little bit?” Chat Noir teased cautiously, trying to grin. 

Ladybug groaned. “Ugh,  _ fine! _ I am totally and completely in love with you! Are you happy now?!”

“Very,” Chat Noir smiled softly, all teasing gone. “Because… I am totally and completely in love with you, too.”

“R-really?”

_ “Yes, _ really,” Chat laughed fondly. “Would it be alright if I kissed you now?”

“G-go for it,” Ladybug stuttered, eyes wide. 

Without another word, he dove forward and captured her lips with his own, and Ladybug responded in kind. Their lips moved awkwardly at first, but after a few attempts they seemed to find a rhythm. Chat tasted sweet, she realized vaguely, and she liked it. 

Ladybug moved to deepen the kiss while Chat brought his hand up to caress her cheek, and-

Ladybug retreated with a sharp hiss, and Chat pulled away faster than she’d ever seen him move. 

“I-I’m sorry!” Chat Noir apologized in a panic. “Did I do something? Did I hurt you? Oh crap, the first time I kiss a girl and I ruin it? I am  _ so, so sorry, _ Mari-”

Laughter interrupted Chat’s spiral and he gaped at her. “I’m sorry,” Ladybug gasped in between breaths. “It’s… it’s just usually  _ I’m _ the one who panics, you know? It’s nice to be on the other end of it for once!”

“O-okay?” Chat replied, bewildered by her response. “Then, what went wrong earlier? Did I make a mistake?”

“I think we both forgot that we’re horribly sunburned, you know?” Ladybug answered, gesturing to their faces. “Maybe it’s best we hold off on the kissing for now, okay, kitty?”

“Bugaboo!” Chat whined. “That’s going to take  _ forever!” _

“There’s still plenty of other ways to show affection, you know,” Ladybug teased. “Like… hand holding? Hugs? Cuddles?”

“All of the above?” Chat grinned suggestively. Ladybug rolled her eyes but nodded. “C’mere then. We’re gonna sit here and cuddle all night!” He declared, grabbing her by the waist and hefting her into his lap. 

“Mmm,” Ladybug hummed once they were settled comfortably with his arms around her. “This is nice.”

“It is, isn’t it?” Chat agreed, resting his chin on top of her head. 

“Chat… Adrien?”

“What is it?”

“I’m... really glad it’s you.”

Ladybug could feel the rumbling of a purr in his chest as he squeezed her tighter. She loved it.

“I’m glad it’s you too, Marinette... Ladybug.”

In each other’s arms, having finally found each other , they watched the sun set over Paris.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> huge thank you to the writers of the miraculous fanworks sever for always encouraging me to write :)  
> kudos and comments appreciated!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Next Time, Remember To Wear Sunscreen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25763359) by [maddiebug](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddiebug/pseuds/maddiebug)




End file.
